


Chyna Is Ready For Her Close Up Mr. Goldust

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chyna Is Ready For Her Close Up Mr. Goldust

The strange & Bizarre wrestler that was Goldust was in the ring celebrating after pinning D-Generation-X Member X-Pac. He looked over to his opponent’s corner and saw his manager/fellow DX member Chyna standing there. The Bizarre one got down on all fours and crawled over to her. He looked at her for a few moments and then before Chyna could react her reached through the ropes, grabbed her by her leather jacket and pulled her to him. He hovered his face near hers as if smelling her and then he slowly licked his tongue up the right side of her face, leaving a long smear of gold paint. He then let her go and slid out of the ring right in front of her.... Chyna had growled softly, her eyes locked on Goldust before she moved to slap him, pushing him back against the ring and moving so her lips brushed his ear. 

"My room, right now."

She had stalked away then, the others were carrying X-Pac behind her. Goldust watched her go and then quickly followed her backstage and made his way to her room. Chyna was smirking as she locked the door. 

"You better be good..."

She spoke a little teasingly. Goldust took one of his signature in-takes of breath as he moved close to Chyna.

"Good....Bad..."

He said in a loud but whispery and husky voice and apparently quoting Army of Darkness.

"I'm the Guy with the Golden Cock."

He pushed Chyna back against the door and kissed her. Chyna had emitted a low, sexual sounding, growl, pulling Goldust closer as they kissed. Goldust growled back at her as they continued to kiss. After a while more Chyna had pulled back. 

"Overdressed much?"  
Goldust breathed out and began to pull the straps of Chyna's leather bra/top down. Chyna had smiled, letting the top drop from her, stepping out of it and losing her shoes in the process, moving to shove Goldust's jacket from his shoulders. Goldust growled at the sight of Chyna's ample breasts and bent down. He began licking, sucking and biting them. He left golden streaks and bite marks all over them. Chyna had growled her pleasure, moving to tug Goldust's shirt loose. Goldust kept ravaging Chyna's breasts as he began to undo her trousers and push them down. Chyna had let him take her clothing, moving to strip him of his own, her breathing coming in slightly heavy panting now. As Chyna knelt to push Goldust's bodysuit down and off of him his 'Golden' cock sprang out and Chyna found it's large head was mere centimetres away from her lips. She could feel the heat from it on her lips, she could smell its sent and she could see just how big it was. Chyna had smiled, making a point to look up at him even as she kissed the head of his cock. Goldust growled with enjoyment at Chyna kissing the head of his cock. Chyna smiled, slowly moving to take his cock into her mouth. Goldust moaned, holding Chyna’s gaze as his cock vanished into her mouth and down the back of her throat. Chyna murred softly and set a pace. Goldust continued to moan. Chyna soon slowly upped her pace. Goldust's moans got louder. Chyna upped her pace further. Goldust soon came apart in Chyna's mouth.


End file.
